Listen to Your Heart
by skeletoninme
Summary: This is the new one! Bella and Edward end up meeting while he is hunting. Edward is having an internal battle. To kill, or not to kill. Please review. ExB Bad at summaries....I am so sorry but currently on HIATUS for now. SO SORRY! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my new story, where Bella and Edward meet under different circumstances. There will be some songs, and polls...And thank you for all of the feedback on Kidnapped.**

**Listen to Your Heart**

**by What-a-sick-masochistic-lion**

Chapter One

**BPOV**

"Stop treating me like a child, Charlie! I'm eighteen! If I want to stay out at Jake's untill midnight, I can!" I shouted at my father.

"You live under _my_ house, under _my_ rules. And he's a _boy_, Bella! I don't know what you're doing!: Charlie screamed back.

"You think I'm having_ sex _with him!? Dad, he's_ just _my friend! And we are just in the garage, talking while he works on cars!" I was so angry. Charlie gave me the third degree when I came home at one in the morning, from Jacob's house.

"_Sure_. You're grounded!" Charlie shot back.

"_What_? That's it, I'm _leaving_!" I took off out the front door towards the forest.

"Isabella _Marie_ Swan! Get_ back _in this house,_ now_!" Charlie shouted behind me.

I kept walking untill I hit the trees. I broke into a run, knowing that Charlie would send a search team after me. And of course, me being me, I tripped over none other than my own jeans, and went sprawling across the forest floor. I had made it far enough away from civilization that I couldn't see the lights of the house anymore. The dizziness and nausea hit me hard, making me want to hurl. I was bleeding, and I was bleeding badly. My leg was throbbing, and my shirt had a blossoming red spot on it on my side. I dragged myself over to a fallen tree a little ways off of the path. I started to cry because my cut hurt so much. "Charlie...," I sobbed. "Daddy..."

I heard a crack somewhere off in the distance.

**EPOV**

I smelled blood. Fresh blood. Human blood.

I did something I know I shouldn't. I headed for it.

**BPOV**

I was beyond freaked out. I had the feeling someone was watching me. Stalking me...

I heard another crack. And then a flash of white shot across my vision. I screamed.

"Shhh...It's okay...," a voice said.

**EPOV**

She was beautiful, and her mind was blocked from me. Her blood was the best thing to ever grace my prescence. I could feel the venom slipping down my throat. And I could hear the voice in my head telling me this isn't right, and the other one telling me to suck her dry. I advanced closer to her. "Shhh...It's okay...," I murmured. She gulped.

"H-h-hello-o? Is s-someone t-there?" she asked, shaking. I came out of my hiding spot behind the trees, my eyes black, and the venow flowing faster as I got closer.

_Do it. Rip outher throat and suck her dry, Edward._

_Edward, she's a defenseless human. Do. Not. Attack._

My voices were having a battle, and one was winning...

**BWHAHAHA! -runs- DON'T SHOOT! "I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue...And I know I can't take it back..." xD**

**Review, and take the poll that will be up weither he attacks and changes her, or does something different!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does ANYONE know how you look at the results of a poll?! GRR! And, you will see what happens, and at the end, I may post the alternate ending, and alternate version, which will be longer, but only if you review, and tell friends to read it!**

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

He was absolutely gorgeous. And he looked mildly confused, like he was having a battle with himself in his head. He opened his eyes, which were coal black. And it frightened me. A lot. He approached me. And slowly, very slowly, he sank to his knees, and brought his lips to my throat. I shivered. He was freezing. "Wha-what a-are you doi-oing?"

He tensed. Like he didn't think I would talk. "Getting ready to suck you dry," he replied. I gasped. "Shhh...shhh..."

I backed up, and hit the back of a tree. He looked up, his black eyes piercing. I stood up as quick as I could, and started to run.

The chase was on.

I ran blindly to another tree, and as I looked back, he was still watching me. I forked off onto another path, and hid in a small alcove made in the trees. I waited for two minutes. I blinked, and he was there. "There's no use to run, little human."

I took off again, running faster. He bolted inforont of me and wrestled my into his arms, my back against his chest. "No! Please stop! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" I shouted, though my voice was not much more than a whisper from the fear that was running through me.

He chuckled, and opened his mouth, and pressed his teeth to my neck. I felt it before I smelled the blood. I cried out in agony as his teeth pierced my flesh. I felt a small tug, and then he froze. He dropped me and then he was gone.

**EPOV**

Her blood had just graced my tounge when I heard Carlisle's voice, clear as day in my head. _Don't do this, Edward! It is wrong!_ I dropped her and ran off, leaving her with her blood around my lips, and running down her neck. I ran back towards the house, and as I reached the steps, Alice came out, looking furious.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU?!" she shouted. I pushed past her and ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

"Edward? What's wrong?" he asked, putting his thick book down.

"I bit a human. You have to find her. She is in the woods a little ways off from where Chief Swan lives," I said, my voice strained.

Carlisle looked appaled. "Okay, I will be back shortly," he murmured, and then he was gone.

**BPOV**

It _BURNED_. It felt like fire was courning through my veins. I screamed out in pain. I was naseous. The blood was on the leaves, and in my hair. I had cuts all over my palms shaped like my fingernails from digging them into my hands. I had scratches up and down my arms from pulling at my skin. I cried out again as another, more painful, wave of fire cascaded through me.

A twig snapped, and I froze, the tears still streaming from the pain. Another white blur appeared next to me. This man had blonde hair, and golden eyes, and he looked like God. "NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted through the fire.

"It's okay! Calm down. I'm going to help you," he said, and he picked my up and then we were flying.

The trees blurred into a green haze all around me, and I gazed up at God, while we flew, through the forest. I knew this wasn't Heaven, because there was too much pain. If it was Hell, I didn't know what I had done to deserve it.

We made our way into a beautiful white house. He took me up two huge sets of stairs, and then he lay me in a room at the end of the hall, across from a half open door.

God lay me on a soft white bed. Then he promised, "I know this will hurt more, but it will make the transformation finish sooner." I didn't know that God had a British accent, either.

I felt more waves go through me as he cut my ankles, wrists, and my chest. "Shh...Calm down, I know it hurts," he murmured, wiping my hair off of my sweaty forehead.

The door opened. I screamed.

_He _walked in.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! GET. AWAY!" I shouted at the bronze haired Adonis.

"Edward, leave. Now. Get Alice. And make sure Jasper is out of the house," God said, to who presumibly was Edward.

He left, and then my vision turned into tunnels, and everything went black.

**HALLELUJIA! BELLA IS LE VAMPY! xD**

**I shall continue tomorrow.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Want. More. REVIEWS! Please? Don't hit me! And yes, there will be a LOT of Bella in pain. A LOT. Sorry...**

Chapter Three

**EPOV**

I was waiting in Carlisle's office when the screams began again. I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth against the horrible sound.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, closing the door behind him.

I didn't even wait for him to sit down before I started apologizing. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have even approached her. It was wrong. I-I wouldv'e sucked out the venom, but I don't thinkI would have stopped with the venom. I-I'm sorry," I said, placing my elbows on the desk and covering my eyes with my palms.

"Edward...I know that you're sorry...But...she will have a choice to make...You know how terrified...of you...she is...She will have a choice to make. Weither to stay with us, or go off on her own. And if she chooses to stay with us, we will have to move. Are you sure she didn't recognize you? You two are in the same grade, aren't you?" Carlisle said.

"I...I don't know. I can't read her mind," I said. Carlisle's face had a look of confusion on it. "When she is done transforming, she probably will. And what confuses me most, is that her blood was the most appealing thing I have ever smelled."

"Ah. _La tua cantante_," he murmured.

"My singer? I don't-" I was cut off by what went through his mind. Her blood sang to me. Which had made me more dangerous to her than any other vampire. And look what it had led to. I sighed and walked out of the office, going to my room, and shuuting the door against the tortured screams.

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes for the second time, God was back. He brushed the hair off of my sticky forehead again with his cold hand. I whimpered at the loss of contact. His cool hand felt amazing against my burning flesh. He pressed his palm back onto my head.

Alice came back into the room. She had been in here the first hour or so. She whispered something to God, and then she came over to me, and firmly held down my arms. I didn't realize why she was holding me down, until the massive wave of fire hit me.

I screamed the loudest, and started kicking my legs. I felt like I was in a pit of fire. God called for someone, but I didn't hear who. All I heard were my screams, and Alice's reassuring voice telling me it would be all right.

Another blonde haired man came in, and a feeling of slight calm went through the room, but I kept screaming.

As another wave of pain hit, the man sank to the floor, his face a look of sheer agony.

"Esme! Get Jasper out of the room!" God shouted, now holding down my legs as I writhed on the bed.

A pretty woman with caramel hair came in and helped Jasper leave the room.

The wave finally calmed down, and I started panting. "Shh...Calm down. Take deep breaths," God said.

"Carlisle, can you try morphine or anything? Please, just, don't make her relive that any more than w she has to. I keep having visions of her having those waves of pain. Her tarnsformation will be shorter though, by about, twenty-seven hours. So, about, fifteen more hours," Alice said.

So, God had a name. Carlisle. Wow.

"You stay with her, Alice, and I will try a combination. Valium and morphine. I will be back in a few minutes," he said, and then left.

"Are you okay? Can you tell me your name?" Alice asked, comeing around to sit next to me on the bed.

"Bella," I choked out. "Bella Swan."

Alice gasped. "Y-y-you're Chief Swan's _daughter_?"

"No, I'm his wife. Yes, I'm his daughter!" I snapped back. I was in a pissy mood from all of the pain.

"Oh, crap. This is _not_ good," she muttered, running a hand through her pixie bob.

"Alice? Is everything okay? Your thoughts are running a million miles per hour," a voice said through the door. "It's like you're shouting them at me. And I'm across the hall."

"Oh, shut up, Edward. I'll tell you later," she said, glaring at the door. Her eyes widened. A blank look came into her eyes, and was gone as fast as I saw it. "Bella, this one is going to be _really_ painful. And I know that you are terrified of him, but Esme and Jasper are gone, Emmett and Rosalie are in France, and Carlisle is still at the hospital. He is the only other one. Now, brace yourself. Edward! Get in here!"

Edward slowly opened the door. "Alice, I'm not sure that is best...She is-" He didn't get to finish because Alice cut him off.

"Shut up, and hold down her legs!" she yelled, above me, holding my arms back down.

To be honest, I was scared as hell. The man that was finally holding down my legs was the reason I was in this mess. And who had caused me all of this pain. I looked down at him, and his golden eyes looked guilty, sad, responsible. But I didn't have time to ponder this thought as the wave that Alice said was coming, finally came.

I _screamed_. It felt like my throat was ripping. I could feel flames licking at my skin, the burning unbearable. Alice and Edward gritted their teeth. "MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. "Please! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Bella! Shh...shhh...Please calm down. Screaming won't help. Breathe, please," Edward said, as my scream faltered a bit.

"I can't!" I shouted through tears.

"Alice, I think that you could spare some scarves to tie her legs down," Edward said. Alice nodded, and he took off so fast that had I blinked, I would've missed it. He reappeared withe several scarves tied together, and layed it over my legs, and tied it under the bed.

"Edward, here it comes again," Alice warned, snapping back out of another glassy-eyed trance.

He moved up next to me, and pressed his palm to my forehead. "Bella, come on, you can make it."

I screamed as the next one hit. I couldn't take it any more. "Please! Kill me already! PLEASE!" I begged, the tears coming faster. Edward's face looked miserable.

He placed a hand over my mouth. "Bella, listen to me, you only have fifteen hours, and Carlisle is nearly here. Please, _please_ stop screaming."

I nodded and another wave hit. I whimpered loudly but I didn't scream. It got worse, and that was when I welcomed the black that sorrounded me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you for the feedback. This chapter is EPOV only.**

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

She finally lost conciousness. I shighed. I felt so horrrible, and being in there made the horrible feeling worse. I looked at Alice, and told her she could go, but to let me know when Carlisle got back. She nodded and then she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

I finally recognized her as the girl who sat across the room from me in boilogy. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella.

She whimpered in her sleep. "Daddy...," she mumbled.

I wiped the hair out of her face. I noticed that she was also getting paler. Alice said fourteen hours to go. Apparently because of the sped up transformation, it was more painful.

Bella then started singing in her sleep. "Me and you...setting in a honey...moon..."

I chuckled. She must talk in her sleep often.

"Edward, Carlisles' back," Alice called from downstairs.

I reluctantly left Bella, and rushed to the second landing. "Carlisle, what took so long?" I asked, stepping on to the last landing.

"There were quite a few doctors in the room that held the items we needed. I had to wait. Edward, I'm going to fill a syringe and I want you to put the contents into Bella. Do you think you can handle that?" Carlisle explained, reaching into his doctor bag. I nodded, taking the needle from him. I left and went up the two flights of stairs.

When I pushed the door open, Bella was singing again. "Cause everything inside...Makes me want to die..."

I came around the side of the bed, and pushed the contents of the syringe into her bloodstream. I wasn't sure it would work, because the venom very well could burn it up.

"Every single day...I think about...you...," she mumbled, adding her own word.

I sighed, and rubbed her arm. She surprised me by grasping onto my arm. She pulled it to her chest and sighed. My hand was right under her chin. I sighed again. Either I stay this way, get help, or climb in next to her, which was rude. "Alice...Come here please," I said, calling for my sister.

She opened the door and smiled at my predicament. "Stop smiling and help me," I growled.

Alice pried Bella's fingers from my arm. A glassy look came into her eyes. "She's going to wake up in about five minutes, and shes going to have some more pain waves two minutes after she wakes up. Do you need me?"

"I'll call for you if I do," I said, and she left.

About five minutes later, her eyes opened. They were starting to turn vampire burgundy, little by little. "Bella, you're going to experience some more pain, and I'm going to hold down your arms. I want you to tell me if it wasn't as strong, afterwards, because I put some painkillers in your bloodstream. Remember, screaming does not help," I told her, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

I went to hold her amrs down, and thirty seconds later, the screaming began again.

**Whoever can tell me the name of the two songs, the next chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella is almost done with the transformation! And I'm sorry for how long this took. I'm working on four things at once, and that's not easy. And I'm also a procrastinator. X And princessgirl45 got the songs right.**

Chapter Five

**BPOV**

"E-Edward?" I asked apprehensively. He looked up from his position on the love seat across the room.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Did I talk when I was unconscious?" I wondered.

He smiled a wild crooked smile that took my breath away. "You were singing in your sleep," Edward replied. I blushed.

"What was I singing?"

"Sorry by Buckcherry, and Me and You by Fallout Boy," he answered.

I was beyond embarrassed.

"Now, try to sleep. It will make the time pass. I remember how painful it is." Edward shuddered.

I nodded. "Oh, and Edward?""

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," I said, and then turned over as best as I could, and fell into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

"La la lalalalalala...," Bella sang. She must listen to a lot of music. "I kissed...Liked it...," she muttered.

I looked up. Alice was standing in the doorway, putting on cherry chapstick.

"Hi," she said. I just stared. "What? My lips are dry!" I rolled my eyes. She 'Hmph!'ed, and left.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick," I heard Bella sigh, and stiffened. I would ask about that _after_ the transformation...

Alice popped her head back in the doorway and winked. I shuddered.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was light.

"Hey," Alice said. "Only seven hours left."

I smiled. "Any more pain waves?"

"Only three. The first one is in two hours. The second one is in four, and the third is right before you complete the transformation. It should be a dull throbbing for two hours before the first one," she explained.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. She smiled. Edward walked in. Alice kissed my forehead, then left. Edward's eyes widened. "What?" asked, confused.

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, for now. Alice said two hours until the next wave. Is my transformation unusual?" I said.

"Actually, Carlisle has never seen anything like it. Normally, you do get waves of sheer agony, but you are constantly in pain the whole time," Edward explained.

"Oh. Weird."

"Kind of weird, I suppose. I know you don't understand why I bit you, but when you complete this transformation, and feel the thirst, you will."

"I don't know. I pass out at the smell of blood. Normally. I don't know why I haven't yet. Considering all of the blood on my shirt...," I said.

"Who knows?"

We talked back and forth for about one and a half more hours, when Alice called from her room, "Two minutes, Edward!"

He came to stand behind me, holding my arms down so I wouldn't tear at my skin.

The second the pain started, though, Alice burst in through the door. "Change of plans! All three are coming _right now_. The transformation in ending earlier than I expected," she said in one breath.

Edward nodded, and had Alice come sit next to me to try and calm me down.

The forst two waves didn't hurt as bad, but when the third one came, it hurt like a word you should _not_ say in church. "Edward, I don't care! I'm going to scream weither you want me to or NOT!" I shouted. I started screaming. Alice put her hands over her ears. The sheer agony lasted for a few minutes, and then I felt my heart stop beating.

**OH! BOOYEAH! SHE IS A VAMPIRE! YAY! Review, and you shall get chapter six!**

**-Isali**


	6. HIATUS

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry, but I am currently putting this story, Listen to Your Heart, on hiatus. I am completely brain-dead on ideas, and I have all of these things I want to do with Doctor Sexy Loves Me?. Could you please read that for now, and NOT stab me with a million pitchforks? PLEASE?! -runs away from angry mob-**

**I will post a new chapter in LTYH when it is off hiatus. **

**Still really sorry,**

**Isabella Alice**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Six

**BPOV**

I gasped, as the pain disappeared. I reied to yank my legs out from under the scarf rope, and fell out of the bed. One foot was still in the air, and the other one was hanging over my head, as my face was cuttently buried in the carpet.

Alice and Edward burst out laughing. "I-never knew-that a-vampire-could-be-clumsy!" Alice said between laughs.

"Shut up, and help me!" I growled. They immedately shut up, as if someone had put tape over their mouths.

_"What the hell?"_ I hear Alice's voice say, but it didn't come out of her mouth. I heard it in my head. HOLY CRAP. I CAN READ MINDS.

"Help!" I called once more, and the helped my up. I stood and looked over at them. They weren't talking. At all. "Are you okay?" I asked. Alice pointed to her mouth. "You can't talk?" I wondered. She shook her head. "You guys can now talk," I said. They both opened their mouths.

"Bella, you seem to be able to controll people with one word," Edward said, rubbing his jaw.

"I can also read minds."

"WHAT?!"

"Heh. Apparently so, but it seems if I only want to...Because I wondered what Alice was thinking, and I heard it. Edward, think about the color blue," I told him. He nodded, and then I asked in my head what he was thinking, and then I heard it.

_"Blue is a normal color. But it looks beautiful with Bella's skin. Oh, dammit. She's probably listening to me right now," _Edward thought.

I giggled. "Nice one, Edward."

He looked like he would blush if he could. I giggled some more. It was funny.

Alice laughed at the look on Edward's face. He looked like a two-year-old who was told that he couldn't get a toy. It was pretty funny.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your amusement at my expense, but Bella, aren't you thirsty?" Edward asked.

I felt a small burning in my throat, that got stronger. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"Time for your first hunting trip," he said, leaving the room. He stuck his head back in. "You should probably change first."

I looked down. My shirt was all torn, and so were my jeans, and they were smeared with blood. "Yeah. Probably."

He left, and Alice helped me find something that would probably fit me.

I headed down the stairs when I was finished, and Edward met me by the door. We took off into the forest.

Running was exhilerating. I saw the trees way before I came anywhere near close enough to hit them. I hit a branch a few minutes ago, and it exploded into splinters.

Edward stopped and I almost ran into him.

And then I smelled it. Deer.

It walked right infront of us, and stopped, going tharne.

I lunged at it, sinking my teeth into it, and releshing in the warm, sweet blood that ran down my throat.

I dropped the carcass, and looked up, to see Edward staring at me. "Come on, this way."

I followed him. We came across another deer. This time it was a whole pack. I looked to Edward, and he nodded. We both took of, and killed the deer. While he was still feeding, I wandered. I came across an open area. I peeked out, and saw a campfire. Mike, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler were sourrounding it. I sniffed the air, and was revolted. They smelled terrible.

I heard a twig crack behind me, and then Edward grabbed my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, too low for a human to hear.

"I'm fine. They smell revolting." His jaw dropped open. I tuned into his thoughts.

"_What? Oh my, God. She's already immune to human blood. Incredible! We have to go back to Carlisle!_"

I nodded, and he understood that I had listened. We headed back to the great white house.

**Don't be expecting another chapter soon. Okay? I have another plot bunny that I will have to shoot, or do it. And I'm going to write the story, instead of kill myself. **

**Review.**


End file.
